


For a Song

by Merfilly



Category: Dragonriders of Pern - Anne McCaffrey
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Introspection, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-08
Updated: 2011-02-08
Packaged: 2017-10-15 12:21:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/160793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Audiva is inspired</p>
            </blockquote>





	For a Song

Audiva had only attended the classes because it was expected. She had enjoyed the music on one level, but had never given herself to learning it fully, as she was expected to be socially acceptable like Pona and her cronies.

Then Menolly came, and socially acceptable didn't seem so necessary to life. Audiva had listened to Menolly sing and play and learned that much of the new music they studied was Menolly's. Something about that opened a door in Audiva's soul, and the next class with Talmor saw her trying harder to master her classes.

No sense wasting her potential!


End file.
